In recent years, with the rapid progress of digital broadcasting and broadband communications, a demand has arisen for network services using broadcast reception apparatuses such as familiar home TV sets, and broadcast reception apparatuses offering two-way network support have been developed.
Among conventional broadcast reception apparatuses offering two-way network support, a broadcast reception apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 acquires broadcast information for a previously broadcast program provided by two-way network VOD (Video On Demand) or downloading, displays the acquired previously broadcast program information and information for a program scheduled for future broadcasting in the same listing, and provides this listing to a user as a program listing guide (see Patent Literature 1, for example).